


Rebuilding a Kingdom

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: With the great calamity over, what is there left to do?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rebuilding a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please be kind and reviews are life! BOTW is one of my favorite games of all time so hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Capt. Fifeberry

The day started the same as all the others. Link awoke suddenly, the lights so bright they were blinding. For a moment he thinks that he is back in the Shrine of Resurrection, waking after his 100 year slumber. The only thing missing was the disembodied voice coaxing him out of hibernation, but as the world comes into focus he realizes he is at home. The sounds of birds chirping outside his window and the warm sunlight cascading over his bed are a nice change from the cold of the shrine. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and got himself out of bed. After getting dressed and putting his champion’s tunic on he grabbed a couple of apples from his table and ventured outside, leaving his Hylian shield and Master sword on their respective wall displays, he did not need them. He took a deep breath in and looked down at Hateno village over the hill, it was already bustling. He turned on his heel to his left walking towards Epona in her stable where he stopped and gave her one of the apples. She took it out of his hand and playfully nudged him, he responded by stroking her mane then kept walking. He came to the edge of his property and sat down on the ridge with his legs hanging over the side and took a bite of his apple. He took in the magnificent vista, in the distance he saw Hateno Tower and to the south in place of the dozen moblins he saw deer grazing and a red fox foraging through the lush grass. It had been three months since he defeated Calamity Ganon and all of Hyrule was grateful; everywhere he went he was praised and given small tokens of gratitude. But Link was a simple and humble soldier, he didn’t do it for admiration or glory….no, in fact there was only one person, whose admiration he cared about, and that was Zelda. She was difficult and demanding but for reasons unknown he always wanted to make her happy. He did this even at the expense of his own happiness which could be challenging and was often his own downfall. Since the Calamity ended, He and Zelda had traveled all over Hyrule, visiting villages, shrines, checking on the divine beasts, and ultimately trying to rebuild the kingdom. Their trips had been fruitful with more people being able to travel and new settlements being built for the first time in 100 years. As Zelda’s appointed knight, Link went along on these missions for her protection, but there was little to protect her from at this point. Most of the time she would bark orders at him, have him fetch items for her, or carry her belongings. All of this he did without complaint but it did become tedious and irritating after awhile. After their last trip to the Akkala Highlands, Link requested some time off, mostly to get a break from her as she was driving him absolutely mad with her demands. Initially, she outright refused saying that their task was too important, but after multiple protests she reluctantly agreed.

It had been only 3 days since he last saw Zelda and was just enjoying some quiet solitude, ‘she was probably off on some diplomatic mission to Rito Village or some place’, he thought ‘Goddess, that woman is frustrating’ despite how he felt, he could not stop thinking about her. Just as she briefly crossed his mind he heard hoofbeats coming up behind him. It was Zelda astride her white stallion, Storm, she slowed to a stop looking to be in her trademark huff. “I have a task that requires your attention.” She said curtly “Your highness, as we discussed, I am on leave at the moment.” Link responded “Well, your leave is over...as my appointed knight I require…” “Exactly! I am your appointed Knight...not your valet!” He interrupted almost shouting. Zelda’s expression turned sour as she dismounted her horse “How dare you talk to me that way!” Without saying another word he stood up and began walking back towards his house, without missing a beat she stomped after him. “Link, you stubborn bastard! Get back here!” she screamed “You will not abandon your post as my appointed knight...it is your duty...your privilege!” the words stung his ear, he rounded on her “Privilege? Me being your personal aide is supposed to be a privilege?!” not being one to back down Zelda spat back “Yes. I chose you out of all others…” “The sword chose me...your highness.” he stated trying to restrain himself. She immediately fell silent, for the moment cowed. He pushed the door to his home open and attempted to close it behind him but she burst through “Get out of my house!” he asserted, anger rising “No! Not until you come with me!” She stood obstinately crossing her arms. Suddenly he pushed her up against the wall with his strong hands on her shoulders “Unhand me at once!” she shouted “YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY...YOU...YOU….” he trailed off. Their eyes locked and she stopped struggling...they stared at each other with labored breathing until he suddenly kissed her, with the passion of Dinraal’s Fire.

The kiss felt like it lasted for ages, and she almost stopped breathing, it was so passionate that it ignited a fire inside her that she had almost forgotten was there. Her mind in strict conflict with her body told her ‘A lady does not act like this...how dare he kiss the princess of Hyrule!’ She pushed him back and slapped him across the face, he stood for moment dumbfounded by what just happened, “YOU….HOW DARE…” was all she could muster before she felt overcome with lust. She lunged for him kissing him furiously, every nerve ending in her body was at attention. They both had wanted this for so long but neither of them had realized just how much. She jumped into his strong arms wrapping her legs around him, he carried her up the stairs to his bed.

He placed her down gently and started by removing her boots, he held each one of her delicate feet in his hands and placed a kiss on each one all the while never breaking eye contact. Her nether regions were on fire as butterflies fluttered in her belly. He then then pulled her riding pants off with expert precision, and started kissing all the way up her right leg, inch by inch, never breaking eye contact. With every kiss she could feel herself getting more aroused, his eyes filled with desire, It felt so freeing to relinquish control and let him ravage her body, Goddess she wanted him. By the time he got up to her inner thigh, she was so wet it was as if river Hylia was rushing between her legs. While he was attending to her lower half she removed her tunic revealing her ample breasts and very hard nipples. He continued his teasing, nipping and laving her inner thighs and running his hands all over her soft fair skin, driving her absolutely wild.

He removed her soaked panties and lapped up her arousal pausing only for a moment to remove his clothes exposing his sinewy and scarred chest. He then stood and removed his trunks, his large member already engorged. She sat up and ran her finger tips on his chest, and around to his back, then all the way back around to his torso and pelvis, tracing them down to his cock. ‘Goddess he’s big’ she thought as she leaned forward and ran her tongue on the underside of his meaty hilt causing him to twitch. She then leaned back and looked up into his eyes, a devilish grin ran across her face which caused him to drop back down to his knees and resume his onslaught with renewed vigor. He began furiously flipping his tongue against her clit making her moan and writhe with pleasure. He continued licking and pressing his tongue against her nub feeling her whole body shudder; she then arched her pelvis into his face silently asking for more. Her taste and scent were intoxicating, he opened his whole mouth and plunged his tongue inside her swirling it around in circles. She put her right hand through his blond hair, running it through her fingertips, and with her left hand she began unabashedly pinching her own nipple. He continued servicing her core until she couldn’t possibly hold back any longer, she came in an explosion of exquisite pleasure and sandwiched his head between her thighs. He didn’t stop his oral barrage even as she was cumming all over his face, the orgasm was so intense and lengthy that it just kept getting better the longer it went on. She couldn’t help but scream his name, in a half hearted attempt to make him stop, but she didn’t want him to stop.

The orgasm finally ended and she nearly passed out, she was attempting to catch her breath when she heard him say, “I’m not through yet, your highness..” as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her over. He gazed upon her gorgeous backside which he then slapped as hard as he could. He heard her gasp in both surprise and pleasure, upon hearing this he hit her again this time grabbing a handful. “OH Goddess!” She exclaimed, he then slowly slid his rock hard cock inside of her dripping wet and inviting pussy. He started thrusting slowly, deliberately, but hard, pummeling her endlessly. He held onto her hips with both hands pulling her onto him with every thrust. “Faster….Harder, Link!” She gasped, he couldn’t help but oblige. His pace quickened, plunging his cock in and out of her pussy “Yes! Yes! JUST LIKE THAT!” She moaned. Her whole body was trembling with need as Link grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair and yanked it back. His own thrusts became intense and swift, expertly hitting every spot she could have possibly desired. The air around them was thick with pheromones as sweat glistened on her skin and dripped down his muscled back. He was right on the edge, his cock was as hard as a sledge hammer when she suddenly arched her back and screamed out. She came hard again biting her lip and grabbing the blanket, he felt her pussy contract around his throbbing cock, she was gushing cum with every contraction, it was enough to push him right over the edge. He came in a glorious eruption filling her with his champion seed, the orgasm swept over his whole body shaking him to his core leaving him drained and fulfilled. They both collapsed onto the bed still in the throes of pleasure and waited for their hearts to stop racing. They laid there for a few minutes until she broke the silence “You...still….can’t talk to me...that way.” She said breathlessly, Link closed his eyes and chuckled to himself “Yes, your highness.”


End file.
